Camino hacia la prosperidad
by Morgane D. Yeena
Summary: Hyakkimaru se marchó y Dororo avanza... Tras el trato roto aún hay deberes que claman por ellos. Hyakkimaru irá en busca de su humanidad y Dororo luchará por hacer realidad los anhelos de sus padres. Sin embargo, aunque la paz se asoma débilmente, el peligro continua asechando. Un estado en guerra siempre significa dolor ¿Qué tanto estarán dispuestos a pagar por la paz que anhelan?
1. Antecedentes

La castaña se acomodó la canasta en la espalda, atando con fuerza la tela que la rodeaba para evitar que esta se cayera y pudiera ocasionar la rotura de los jarrones, vasijas y platos que llevaba en su interior.

―Espera Kibou― llamó su atención un anciano quien llegaban con la joven ―Toma, no es mucho, pero espero te ayude― le extendió un par de monedas que la chica tomó gustosa.

―No tenía por qué hacerlo viejo Seijuro

―Ya haces demasiado por mi pequeña Himiko, déjame ayudarte aunque sea un poco

―Ni lo mencione, Himiko es mi amiga, haría eso y más― guardó las monedas entre sus ropajes y se despidió del anciano con un movimiento de mano. La muchacha salió del territorio de Daigo, específicamente de uno de los poblados de la frontera, un pueblo pobre que poco a poco se empobrecía más. Tenía la intención de viajar hasta los territorios del clan próximo, allí en la capital se encontraba trabajando en un burdel una de las habitantes de su pueblo.

Hacía ya un tiempo su aldea fue atacada por bandidos, quienes en un cínico intento de "compasión" les dieron una opción a los aldeanos; vender a sus mujeres jóvenes o ser saqueados y asesinados.

―Si tan solo yo…― la castaña se sentía culpable, ella no estuvo en el pueblo aquel día, se encontraba en el campo cosechando con los mayores y cuando hubieron regresado se encontraron con el triste pasaje de la valentía de aquellas chicas al dejarse llevar por bandidos, todo en pos de su gente. Se llevaron a ocho mujeres y Kibou no pudo más que maldecir la suerte―. Las recuperaré a todas― se recordó la promesa que se había hecho, buscar a cada chica y llevarla de regreso con su familia, aún si debían pasar años para eso.

Esta era ya la segunda chica que encontraba trabajando en un burdel, haría lo mismo que con la primera, vendería su trabajo y con el dinero compraría la libertad de su contraria.

.

.

.

― ¡Muchas gracias por su compra!― agradeció a la mujer que había comprado uno de sus jarrones, tenía suerte de que por aquellas tierras vieran su trabajo como algo delicado, eso le propinaba más publicidad y por ende más dinero. Contó las monedas, unas cuantas ventas más y lograría juntar el precio que pedía la madrota por la libertad de la chica ―Tres monedas de oro… tranquila Himiko, pronto podré sacarte de ahí

Alcanzado el medio día logró juntar el monto pedido y con emoción plasmada en su rostro se apresuró al burdel, para poder comprar la libertad de Himiko.

.

.

.

― ¡Suéltenme! ¡Voy a patear la cara de esa maldita mujer embaucadora!― dos hombres sacaron a la joven del establecimiento con cierta brusquedad ― ¡¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?!― maldijo una vez en el suelo, cuando vio a la mujer salir a la calle se apresuró a golpearla, sin embargo el golpe se lo llevó ella.

―Eso es lo que debería preguntar yo ¿Qué te crees que haces provocando un alboroto en mi negocio?― arremetió con acidez aquella mujer, protegida por aquellos dos hombres que golpearon a la castaña.

― ¡Tú me dijiste que el precio por Himiko eran tres monedas de oro! ¡¿Cómo es que ahora me estas pidiendo cinco?!

―Ayer tu amiga costaba tres, pero ahora cuesta cinco― rio con burla a la vez que le dedicaba una mirada de desdén ―El precio de tan buena trabajadora siempre irá subiendo

― ¡Eres una maldita!

―Oye, no te estoy prohibiendo comprarla, si quieres junta el dinero y vuelve en unos días, o puedes trabajar para mi hasta que juntes el dinero para pagar la libertad de ambas

―Ni muerta haría eso― intentó arremeter contra la mujer, pero al acto aquellos hombres comenzaron a golpearla, y sin oportunidad terminó en el suelo aceptando la golpiza. Las personas alrededor sentían lastima por la joven, pero nadie quería meterse en problemas así que ignoraban la escena que veían. De pronto la muchedumbre, hasta entonces ciega y sorda, quedó prendada con la imagen de un joven de azabache cabello y sus dos guardias protegiendo a la castaña de aquellos hombres.

―Dijo cinco monedas de oro ¿Verdad?― el joven de traje rojo se dirigió hacia la madrota, mientras los jóvenes detrás de él ayudaban a la castaña a levantarse.

―No busques pelea por una forastera y una puta, muchacho

― ¿Verdad?― la dureza en la mirada del muchacho hizo tensar a la mujer, quien solo pudo aceptar con cierto temor ―Mutsu, págale lo que pide

―Como desee, joven amo― la mencionada sacó de entre sus ropajes la cantidad pedida y extendió el dinero a la madrota, quien lo aceptó e hizo llamar a la joven dentro del burdel para dejarle marchar.

― ¡Kibou!― la pequeña se acercó corriendo hacia la mencionada, quien al verla se acercó a inspeccionarla con genuina preocupación. Inquiría por su salud y bienestar sin importarle nada más.

― ¿Realmente estás bien, Himiko?

―Yo estoy bien, pero tú estás sangrando― hizo referencia a la sangre que cubría su mejilla y que había llegado a manchar su kosode rosa― ¿Qué pasó?― la castaña solo atinó a abrazar a la joven, soltando entre lágrimas palabras de alivio por el nulo daño que refería Himiko; pronto dejó de lado a su compañera para dirigir su mirada al joven que le había salvado.

―Aquí tienes― se acercó un tanto temerosa de las intenciones de aquel muchacho ―Solo tengo tres monedas de oro ¿Cómo podré pagarte las dos faltantes?― tomó entre sus manos la del joven para depositar en ella las monedas.

―No hace falta que me pagues, necesitas un médico para que atienda esas heridas― intentaba devolverle el dinero, pero la castaña no le permitía abrir la mano.

―Está bien, volveré a mi pueblo, allí me ayudarán

― ¿Podrás caminar?― estaba realmente preocupado por la condición de la mujer, ciertamente se habían ensañado un poco con ella.

―No soy tan débil como crees, pequeño

― ¿Pequeño? ― era cierto, ahora que se fijaba bien, aquella mujer era un poco más alta y claramente se veía algo mayor que él ―No soy tan pequeño como piensas, puede que tengamos la misma edad

― ¿Tienes veinte?

―Está bien, no tenemos la misma edad… pero no soy un niño como te piensas, tengo quince― ¿Por qué estaba respondiendo con ese tono de ligera irritación? ¿Por qué se había apresurado a ayudar a aquella desconocida? Ni siquiera él sabía la respuesta.

―Me disculpo si te hice enfadar― recibió una ligera inclinación por parte de la castaña junto a una sonrisa ―Por cierto ¿Podrías decirme cómo te llamas y en qué pueblo vives? Trabajaré para poder pagarte esas dos monedas de oro, prometo ir a buscarte pronto

― ¿No vas a abandonar esa idea?― negó ante la pregunta ―Realmente no necesitas devolverme el dinero

―Por favor señor, permítanos compensarle lo que ha hecho por nosotras― habló Himiko tras la castaña, el joven no pudo más que suspirar; entendía los sentimientos de aquellas féminas, pero realmente no quería que se preocuparan por ello.

―De acuerdo, vivo en las tierras de Daigo, si van por ahí pregunten por Daigo Tahomaru, haré que…

― ¡¿Eres el hijo de nuestro señor Daigo?!― no terminó la frase cuando fue interrumpido por el grito ensordecedor de la castaña, cosa que los obligó a abandonar el pueblo inmediatamente.

.

.

.

―Siento haber gritado de esa forma, solo… me sorprendió― aceptó con cierta vergüenza la castaña. Se encontraban fuera del pueblo, con rumbo hacía las tierras de Daigo; a la cabeza se hallaba Mutsu cargando con las compras que habían hecho en esas tierras lejanas, y en medio de la pequeña caravana el joven Tahomaru platicaba con Kibou.

―No hay problema, también me ha sorprendido que hayamos encontrado a gente de nuestro dominio tan lejos

―Vaya coincidencia ¿No crees? ¡Oh! Disculpe señor

―Está bien, puedes tratarme con confianza— al acto la mujer cubrió con su largo cabello su rostro, tratando de esconder su súbito sonrojo, cosa que le pareció realmente tierna al joven — ¿Realmente estás bien caminando?― hizo notar el hecho de que la joven había rechazado subir al caballo con él o con Mutsu y había optado por caminar a pesar de la golpiza que le habían propinado hacía poco. El moreno se sentía algo culpable por ir él en caballo mientras la chica a su lado se maravillaba del paisaje.

―Sí, no te preocupes, ustedes van muy cargados y necesitan los caballos

―Pero…

―Ya estoy muy agradecida con que lleven a Himiko en caballo― volteó la mirada para apreciar a Hyogo caminando al lado de su corcel, donde su amiga iba montada ―No podría abusar más de su amabilidad, ya estamos retrasando su llegada― sonrió con cierto atisbo de culpabilidad ―Además creo que no sería muy correcto pedirle eso a mí próximo señor

―Eres mi pueblo, si hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte lo haré― dictó con una expresión realmente seria, pronto suavizó la mirada y le dirigió una ligera sonrisa ―Jamás te dejaré sola― la chica no pudo más que encandilarse ante tales palabras, muy probablemente estaba mal interpretando el sentimiento con el que le hablaba el joven, pero estaba deseosa de ignorar cualquier lógica y atesorar la frase como fuere.

―Gracias

.

.

.

―Hermano, has vuelto a casa― la joven de verde mirada saludó con una reverencia al muchacho que entrababa en el castillo, se trataba del joven heredero del clan Asakura, quien volvía de ver a sus tropas en la frontera.

―Hola hermana

― ¿Qué tal ha ido la inspección?

―Ganaremos esta guerra Lin, las tierras de Daigo serán nuestras muy pronto

―Es gratificante escuchar eso


	2. Mutsu y Hyogo

—Esta tierra no puede prosperar sin el sacrificio de Hyakkimaru— aceptó aquella bella mujer y el dolor se hizo presente en sus vocablos —Por eso Tahomaru…

—No puedo…— las réplicas de la pequeña ladrona fueron calladas por el relinchar de aquel potro blanco, los tres expectantes apresuraron el paso al verlo cabalgar con tanta desesperación. Al llegar al lugar se encontraron con la escena de una trágica batalla desatándose. Pronto su expectación fue rota por el lastimero quejido del potro quien se acercaba a paso rápido hacía su madre; la yegua por su parte pareció olvidar el ataque hacia aquellos hermanos. Hyogo tuvo la necesidad de atacar, pero luchó por controlar su impulso esperando el mejor momento para salir del acorrale del caballo, incluso Mutsu decidió evitar acudir en su ayuda notando su determinación. La yegua de a poco se alejó del hombre en buscar del calor de su potro; ya cuando Hyogo se hubo liberado encontró el momento perfecto para atacar, seguido diestramente por su hermana apuñalaron a aquella yegua, quien en un afán de sentir el tacto de su cría olvidó el dolor de las espadas y dejó que los ataques certeros le arrebataran la vida; después de todo su único propósito estaba cumplido, atesorar por última vez a su pequeño potro. Se dejó caer sobre el suelo mientras su cría le mostraba afecto ante la muerte.

— ¿Era este caballo tu…— Dororo se acercó a aquellos animales, encontrando tristeza en el ambiente, pero poco le duró este sentimiento gracias al ataque de aquellos dos hermanos, que en busca de sus armas casi hirieron a la pequeña. El grito de la menor alertó a Hyakkimaru quien su desespere abandonó el enfrentamiento contra su hermano y se apresuró a proteger a la joven ladrona, se interpuso entre el ataque de Hyogo y Mutsu.

Su "vista" le confirió una visión de aquellos miembros robados, su rostro se enfureció aún más y sin importarle los gritos de aquella niña arremetió contra los guardianes de Tahomaru, arrebatándoles por segunda vez los brazos derecho e izquierdo.

— ¡Mutsu! ¡Hyogo!— corrió hasta llegar a la altura de sus amigos.

Hyakkimaru vio con ira los cuerpos de aquellos dos desfallecer en el suelo, ganas no le faltaban para completar su tarea y mandarlos al otro mundo, pero cuando quiso acercarse una persona se interpuso en su camino.

— ¡Basta Aniki! — la pequeña Dororo defendía a los hermanos, podía notar que la niña temblaba y no entendía por qué estaba interfiriendo en su camino, las acciones de la niña lo confundían tanto que dudaba de hacer cualquier movimiento.

— ¡Hyogo! ¡Mutsu!— la morena oyó a sus espaldas, al parecer Tahomaru había llegado al lado de sus guardianes, tomó entre sus manos las de aquellos que siempre habían sido como sus hermanos.

—Joven maestro— se atrevió a decir Mutsu, ambos hermanos estaban llenos de sangre, la cual provenía de sus extremidades recién cortadas, era una hemorragia de tal magnitud que al joven Daigo le asustaba saber qué pasaría si no la detuvieran —Creará… una nación pacifica

— ¡Espera! ¡No pueden dejarme, no!— apretó con más fuerza las manos de sus amigos mientras estos le sonreían con pesadez — ¡Mutsu! ¡Hyogo!— no tardó mucho para que las fuerzas de ambos les traicionaran y dejasen caer sus brazos. Presa de la ira y el terror vio como la vida de sus allegados se desvanecía y con ello la locura lo aprisionó.

.

.

.

Una vez los hermanos Daigo abandonaron el sitio, los presentes pudieron centrar su atención en los caídos. Yahiko se acercó a comprobar el estado Hyogo y Mutsu, descubriendo en el proceso que ambos hermanos seguían vivos, respiraban pesadamente y probablemente no despertarían en unos cuantos días, pero seguían vivos.

— ¡Chicos estos dos aún respiran!— llamó la atención de los presentes que pronto se acercaron para darle atención a los heridos. Una vez hubieron parado la hemorragia con vendajes improvisados; enfocaron su atención al desastre que había quedado tras aquella batalla.

— ¿Cómo puedo detener a aniki?— se lamentó Dororo arrodillada a un lado de Mutsu, viendo su precario estado con culpa.

—Tal vez sea imposible detenerlos hasta que uno de los dos muera— objetó Biwamaru.

—Oye, por lo que he escuchado— interrumpió Jiheita —ese Hyakkimaru recuperó sus partes del cuerpo de los demonios ¿Verdad? Y eso está causando desastres en esta tierra

— ¿Y eso qué?— la voz de la pequeña salió más acida de lo que pudo preveer.

—Bueno, sabes… si él da su cuerpo a los demonios…

— ¡Di eso de nuevo!— se apresuró a atacar al joven — ¿Así que quieres vivir mientras el cuerpo de aniki sea devorado? ¿Sabes por cuánto ha pasado para recuperar su cuerpo? Ustedes también han pasado por muchas cosas difíciles— su ojos se llenaron de lágrimas amenazando con derramarse— ¡¿Pero están bien con hacer que otro humano pase por algo peor?! Ustedes son como los samurái y los demonios, idiotas

.

.

.

**_Necesito narrar algunos eventos del anime para que estos tengan sentido con los cambios que le he hecho al destino de algunos personajes, pero no quiero aprovecharme y narrar todo el capítulo por lo que solo narraré un par de escenas importantes con los cambios pertinentes y por ello los caps se subirán pronto! Espero les guste :3 Muchas gracias por leer!_**


	3. La historia de los demonios

— ¡Señor!— un hombre llamó la atención del viejo Daigo —El joven amo está peleando contra un demonio en forma de chico en los dos pinos. Dicen que su pelea es anormal— informó rápidamente.

— ¿A qué te refieres con anormal?

—No lo sé, tan solo tenía a Mutsu y Hyogo con él

—No tengo tropas que enviarle— respondió tajante —No te preocupes, Tahomaru es la cabeza de Daigo, él saldrá victorioso— al acto el mensajero dejó el lugar y Daigo sucumbió ante los recuerdos de su primogénito, aquel "restos de demonios". Se dirigió a sus tropas con clara determinación — ¡Iremos a defender el este! ¡Prepárense para marchar!

.

.

.

—Oigan, miren eso— Yahiko llamó la atención de los presentes y todos miraron con temor el paisaje.

— ¿El castillo está ardiendo?— evidenció lo obvio Jiheita.

— ¿Llegó el enemigo?

—No, probablemente sea…

—Aniki ¿Verdad?— se adelantó Dororo, quien sin pensárselo dos veces salió corriendo en dirección al castillo en llamas.

— ¿También irá?— se sorprendió Biwamaru al sentir a la señora de esas tierras seguir el mismo rumbo de la pequeña ladrona.

—Debo ir, quienes están luchando allí son mis hijos— paró su caminar para ver de vuelta al anciano y con melancolía hablar —Tal vez no pueda hacer nada, pero soy su madre— y con ello los presentes la ven alejarse con determinación.

—Entonces debemos hacer lo mismo— añade Yahiko llegando al lado de Mutsu y cargándola con cuidado, les hace señas a Jiheita y Michihide para que le ayuden con Hyogo.

— ¿Y ustedes a dónde irán?

—Hay que llevarlos al refugio para que puedan atenderlos, todavía podemos salvarlos— entre los tres se miran y aceptan la responsabilidad de cargar con ambos heridos, lucharían a su modo, igual que aquellos niños.

.

.

.

Un atemorizante combate entre dos hermanos se desataba en el castillo, ambos manchando con sangre ajena las paredes del castillo, recordando en cada estocada el porqué de sus acciones, el porqué de su actuar endemoniado.

—Mi madre siempre…— los recuerdos atacaron la mente del joven Daigo, reviviendo con melancolía la infancia en la cual su distante madre lo hizo sentir solo. _Siempre. _Una madre siempre recordando un hijo que no pudo sostener y alejando un hijo que quiso caminar a su lado.

— ¿Madre?— la voz de su hermano lo sacó de sus pensamientos y con ira arremetió contra él.

— ¡Ella es mi madre!— por poco Hyakkimaru pudo defenderse y contener el ataque de su contrario — ¡Tú nunca estuviste aquí! ¡Nada aquí es testigo de tu existencia!

—Tú ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué qué?

—Estuviste aquí siempre

—Sí, a diferencia de ti

—Entonces ¿Por qué te falta?

— ¿Qué?

—Te falta algo igual que a mí— aquellas palabras tomaron desprevenido al menor de los Daigo.

— ¿Yo? Nunca

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te falta algo?

— ¡Cállate! Si me falta algo tú me lo quistaste— atinó a decir antes de romper la posición y encarar a Hyakkimaru —Mutsu, Hyogo y mi madre también

— ¿Yo? ¿Tú?

—Así que devuélvelo ¡Todos ustedes devuélvanlo todo a esta tierra!— proclamó antes de atacar con furia una vez más.

.

.

.

—Aniki tiene que estar allá arriba, pero no puedo alcanzarlo— se dijo con desesperación la joven ladrona al ver el camino lleno de llamas. Siguió su carrera buscando algún otro pasaje para entrar en el castillo — ¡Aniki!

—Dororo— fue Biwamaru quien le llamó, la pequeña se acercó curiosa al mayor, inquiriendo sobre sus acciones.

—Moje, has venido. Todo se ha incendiado ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Es un pasaje secreto, la señora Oku está abajo

— ¡Señora!— le llamó al ver a la madre de Hyakkimaru en el fondo del pozo.

—Dororo, espérame allá arriba; necesitaré que vuelvas a subir esto

—Yo también iré

—Dororo… por favor, quédate al lado de mi hijo como siempre lo has hecho— el significado de esas palabras dejaron asustada a la niña, quien solo pudo ver como desaparecía la figura de aquella mujer.

.

.

.

— ¿Alguien puede ayudarnos?— gritó Yahiko llegando al refugio, pronto una chica de cabello castaño se acercó a ayudarlos.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasó?— inquirió mientras los encaminaba hacía el sitio donde se encontraban todos los heridos y daba instrucciones para que les llevaran agua y vendajes limpios.

—Necesitan ayuda urgente— mientras acostaban a Hyogo y Mutsu, quienes se veían demasiado ajetreados y parecían luchar por mantenerse con vida.

—Haremos lo que podamos, pero ellos necesitan un médico— clamó un aldeano que se acercó a ayudar a los hermanos.

—Ellos son…— susurró para si la castaña, su voz pareció tomar cierto tono de temor ante la grave situación de aquellos dos.

.

.

.

La bella mujer golpeaba con desesperación la puerta, tal parecía que sus fuerzas serían inútiles para abrirla; meditó un poco acerca de cómo proceder cuando el sonido de la compuerta moviéndose la hizo abrir los ojos con sorpresa.

—Debe ser la madre de Hyakkimaru— se anunció con esas palabras el hombre que movió la compuerta dándole paso libre para entrar al castillo —Él realmente tiene su cara

— ¿Y usted es?— le tendió la mano para ayudarla a subir.

.

.

.

Era un solo corte lo que necesitaba para acabar con la vida de su hermano menor, sin embargo algo le hizo retroceder y evitar ese fatídico destino.

— ¿Por qué?— la sorpresa no se hizo esperar, a Tahomaru tal acción le parecía extraña, se dejó caer en el suelo presa de la incertidumbre — ¿Por qué no me cortaste? Podrías haberme cortado la cabeza ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé— aceptó el joven ronin —Pero eres igual que yo… eres humano— tras esas palabras el menor de los Daigo pareció comprender algo y dejar de lado por fin un pesado destino del cual nunca debió ser participe.

—Perdí— sonrió para sí dándose cuenta de su error —No, siempre he estado perdiendo. Siempre

.

.

.

Antes de ser aplastado por los escombros, Hyakkimaru fue cubierto por su madre y su padre adoptivo.

—Hyakkimaru— le llamó con un tono un tanto desesperado —Mi hijo— Oku sostuvo a su hijo mientras Jukai al ver a lo lejos a Tahomaru postrado en el suelo optó por acercarse a él, previendo que no fuese a pasar lo mismo que momentos antes con Hyakkimaru —Finalmente puedo abrazarte— la mujer estrujó con fuerza y cariño a su primogénito —Nunca debí dejarte ir, debería haberte abrazado así— comenzó a desvivirse de amor hacía su hijo mientras las lágrimas le amenazaban con caer —Cuanto te amo, realmente te amo tanto

—Está cálido

—Perdóname Hyakkimaru— anunció Jukai mientras llegaba al lado de madre e hijo, cargando en su espalda al joven Tahomaru, lo recostó en el suelo junto a su madre y rebuscó entre sus ropajes algo —Lo que debería haberte dado no eran brazos o piernas— era una estatua de algún dios, que le extendió al muchacho —Escucha Hyakkimaru, debes vivir— este lo aceptó extrañado por la situación y las palabras de aquel hombre —Deja que un humano y no un demonio residan en tu cuerpo ensangrentado… ya tienes las llamas de la vida dentro de ti— Oku tomó entre sus manos las de su hijo mayor mientras le miraba con dulzura.

—_Aniue_— aquel pequeño vocablo les hizo fijar la vista el moreno quien, mal herido, luchaba por mantenerse despierto y no caer presa del cansancio. Ambos adultos se miraron y en un acuerdo mudo tomaron a los menores y los acercaron hacia la salida—. _Hahaue— _pronunció el moreno apoyándose apenas de su hermano y viendo con tristeza el bello rostro de su madre.

—Tahomaru— le acarició el rostro con ternura —Perdóname por hacerte sentir tan solo, pero ahora me quedaré a tu lado por siempre— acarició del mismo modo la mejilla de Hyakkimaru, mientras observaba con ternura a sus dos hijos —Al lado de ambos, no se preocupen, nunca los dejaré— les abrazó mientras Jukai admiraba con tranquilidad la escena

—Por fin todo ha terminado

— ¡_Aniki_!— escucharon la voz de Dororo resonar por el pasadizo, se miraron alegres.

—Ve, hay un niño que te espera y nunca te dejará solo

—Ve— y al acto empujaron a los dos hermanos mientras los escombros caían cerrándoles el paso y dejándoles confinados en aquellas llamas.

—_O…ka…chan— _Fue lo último que alcanzó susurrar el joven Hyakkimaru mientras veía por primera y última vez a sus padres, aquel hombre de bondadosas facciones y aquella mujer tan bella que tanto amor le dieron, una última mirada a sus rostros antes de que los escombros le nublaran la vista.


	4. Humanidad

— ¡_Aniki_!

— ¿Dororo?

— ¿También Tahomaru? Tenemos que salir de aquí ¡Venga los dos!— trató de halarlos a ambos para intentar sacarlos de ahí, Hyakkimaru se incorporó ayudando a su hermano a levantarse y seguirle el paso a la niña —Por aquí, el fuego se está extendiendo, dense prisa. No respiren el humo, se quemarán los pulmones

Poco era lo que llevaban transcurrido cuando Tahomaru, presa de la fatiga, se dejó caer de bruces en el suelo luchando por no desfallecer.

—Adelante, yo iré después— pudo articular mientras se ayudaba de su espada a ponerse de pie.

—Tahomaru— le llamó Hyakkimaru mientras se inclinaba y le mostraba la espalda en señal de que debía subir.

— ¡No hay tiempo para esto! Rápido Tahomaru, las llamas nos alcanzaran pronto— ayudó al joven a subir a la espalda de su hermano mayor y como pudo lo ató para que no pudiese caerse. Tras esto se pusieron en marcha y en pocos minutos se hallaron ya a la salida del pasadizo.

— ¡Monje!

— ¡Oh! Estas de vuelta— el anciano se acercó solo para percatarse de que la niña había vuelto acompañada —Hyakkimaru también, eso es bueno— sin embargo algo le pareció extraño, puesto que no solo eran dos presencias las que notaba, sino que eran tres — ¿El hermano de Hyakkimaru también está con ustedes? Será difícil subirlos a los tres

—Entonces espera un segundo, primero sube a _aniki _y su hermano— al acto Hyakkimaru tomo de la cintura a la pequeña y se agarró fuerte de la cuerda, Tahomaru por su parte se aferraba con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban a los ropajes de su hermano.

—Listo

—Bien, haré esto despacio

— ¡_Aniki_! No podrá con los tres

—No puedes quedarte, las llamas están por llegar— se dejó llevar por las palabras del mayor y tan solo se quedó quieta mientras el monje hacía, seguramente, un esfuerzo sobrehumano para poder subir a los tres al mismo tiempo, tan solo esperaba que la cuerda resistiese el peso—. Estamos salvados— susurró para sí

—Bonito… el cielo es bonito

— ¿El cielo?— le pareció extraño aquel comentario de Hyakkimaru y ante estas palabras el joven volcó su mirada hacía la niña, encarándola de frente con una sonrisa.

—Dororo, eres hermosa

—Qué… ¡No digas eso idiota!— pronto salió de su estupor y se sintió presa de la sorpresa por aquel comentario — ¿Puedes ver? ¿Puedes ver mi cara?

—Cuidado, se caerán los tres si siguen moviéndose así— trató de advertirles el monje, pero la pequeña hizo caso omiso de cualquier palabra que alguien dijese.

— ¡_Aniki_!

.

.

.

—Señor, graves noticias. Dudo en decirlo, pero…

—Habla

—El castillo se está quemando y se ha extendido por todas partes, tanto el joven maestro como la señora Oku han desaparecido— ante el comentario los sentimientos de Daigo fueron evocados a una gran ira, una impotencia y culpabilidad que le hizo morderse el labio hasta sangrar —Se teme que…

—Justicia— no dejo que el mensajero terminara de hablar —Aplastaremos a los Asakura ¡Adelante, marchen!

_Para defenderse del ejército de Asakura, innumerables hombres perdieron la vida por Daigo. La estatua final del demonio también se derrumbó y cayó ese día; sin embargo, no había nadie que lo notara. _

.

.

.

—Entiendo lo que dices de no depender de los samurái y todos lo haríamos su pudiéramos

—Pero no tenemos ese poder

—No sabemos cómo usar espadas y lanzas

—No estoy hablando de ese tipo de poder— replicó la pequeña.

—Entonces ¿Qué tienes en mente?— preguntó realmente curioso Michihide, obteniendo de respuesta una leve risa de burla.

—Está bien, escuchen bien… Dinero— los tres parecieron sorprenderse ante la respuesta de la infante —Si no usaremos samurái o demonios y no haremos guerras ¿Entonces qué más que dinero?

—Sí, pero ¿De dónde lo sacaremos?— los tres hombres se burlaron de lo que parecía una idea descabellada de un inocente niño.

—No sufriríamos así si lo tuviéramos

—Tengo el dinero— la sorpresa no se hizo esperar entre los presentes —Está un poco lejos de aquí, pero es una montaña de oro escondida

— ¡¿En serio?!

— ¡¿Dónde está?!

—Tranquilos chicos, iré a buscarlo en un par de días, así que prepárense

.

.

.

—Veo que has recuperado todo de los demonios ¿Cómo es esta tierra que finalmente estás viendo? ¿Es hermosa?— el joven Hyakkimaru divisó a sus lados, admirando cada rincón de aquel lugar.

—No lo es

—Por supuesto que no, la tierra y su gente han sangrado demasiado por ti… No, seguirán sangrando por ti. Pero no lo dejaré ser, en este mundo matas o te matan, así son las cosas. Viviré a través de este infierno— Hyakkimaru veía con cierto asombro y resentimiento a su padre —Si los demonios desean un humano, simplemente los alimentaré con otro

— ¿Me darás como alimento a ellos de nuevo?— eso lo enfado ciertamente ¿Acaso aquel hombre no conocía límites?

— ¿y por qué no? Soy un señor feudal, no deseo más que el poder total. Haré tantos tratos con los demonios sean necesarios— su rostro adoptó un triste semblante —Si me he equivocado ha sido una vez, no debí haberte dejado con la partera, debí haberte matado con mis propias manos —apretó los puños —Debes odiarme… si muero, mi alma reinara junto con mi hijo Tahomaru, como un demonio protegiendo estás tierras— no, no le daría el privilegio de saber que Tahomaru seguía con vida, mucho menos le escupiría en la cara el hecho de que su hermano menor jamás ser transformaría en un demonio para proteger sus tierras, porque él era mejor que su padre, él no sería un demonio por poder. Clavó la espada en el casco de su padre, evitando manchar más sus manos—. ¿Por qué?

—El camino que elegí no es ese, soy humano— le dio la espalda a su padre para poder salir de aquel templo —No te conviertas en demonio tu tampoco, vive como humano

.

.

.

—Aniki, estaré esperando por ti, sé que volverás ¿Cierto?

La morena corrió por el puente hasta encontrarse con aquellos hombres del pueblo que la esperaban ansiosos, el día anterior les había pedido se prepararan para partir en búsqueda del dinero que los haría moverse en dirección a la paz prometida.

― ¿Están listos para marchar?

―Claro que sí, solo te esperamos a ti Dororo― aceptaron orgullosos por la idea de poder hacer algo por su pueblo.

―Bueno ¿Quién de ustedes sabe manejar una barca? ― ante la pregunta los tres hombres se miraron nerviosos ¿Cómo decirle a ese pequeño que ninguno tenía habilidades? ―Ninguno ¿Eh? Bueno ¿Conocen a alguien que sepa hacerlo?― entre los tres tan solo cabía le negativa, barajeaban nombres, pero la mayoría había muerto o se encontraban gravemente heridos; tal parecía que no llegarían a encontrar entre sus pobladores alguien con tales habilidades.

― ¡Kibou puede!― Yahiko sacó a todos de sus pensamientos con ese pequeño grito.

― ¿Quién?

―Es una chica que conocimos apenas en estos días, dijo que manejó botes unas cuantas veces durante sus viajes, ella podría ayudar

― ¿Y qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos por ella!― al acto los cuatro se pusieron a buscar a la chica entre la gente del pueblo, pronto supieron que se encontraba cuidando a los heridos y terminaron encontrándola atendiendo a un durmiente Tahomaru.

Sin más preámbulos Dororo se encargó de explicarle la situación y el por qué requerían de su ayuda, sin embargo a Kibou le parecía innecesario tener que ir con ellos.

―Solo he manejado un bote un par de veces, no creo tener mayor conocimiento de ello que estos tres

― ¿Ah? ― por alguna razón los mencionados se sentían insultados.

― ¿Pero qué dices? Aun con tan poca experiencia serás más útil que ellos tres

― ¡¿Ah?! ¡No te pases Dororo!

―Lo siento Dororo… pero no creo poder ser de ayuda

― ¿Por qué no quieres ir Kibou?

―Pues…― de inmediato volteo a ver a Tahomaru postrado en cama, le preocupaba su estado anímico y el hecho de que aún no despertaba ―No quiero dejarlo solo

―Oye no le va a pasar nada― la pequeña suavizó la mirada y tomó la mano de la joven para hacer que la viera ―Tahomaru va a estar bien, además entre más rápido tengamos el dinero más rápido podremos conseguir medicinas para curarlos… no sé qué relación tienen, pero si quieres serle de ayuda a Tahomaru puedes ayudarnos a conseguir ese dinero

―Eres un niño muy directo y maduro, Dororo― al acto se le acercó al joven Daigo, tomó entre sus manos las del chico y las besó ligeramente ―Voy a ayudar a Dororo a traer el dinero, así que espera un poco, debes resistir― ocultó sus ojos con su flequillo para evitar que los demás vieran las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos ―Aún no termino de pagarte, así que debes despertar Tahomaru


	5. Encuentros del destino

― ¿Qué tan lejos está?

―No te quejes, solo haces más pesado el camino― replicó Yahiko, llevaban ya dos días de viaje y, según les había dicho Dororo, si mantenían un buen ritmo quizá lograsen llegar en unos diez días, eso solo hacía más desesperante el camino, al menos para algunos; por su parte Dororo se mantenía charlando con Kibou a la cabeza del equipo.

―Me cuesta creer que todo eso haya pasado… suena tan cruel― aceptó con tristeza la castaña mientras la niña trataba de alegrarle el ánimo.

―No tienes por qué ponerte así, todo eso ya se acabó, además ustedes también sufrieron demasiado

―Pero a esos dos hermanos le fue arrebatada su libertad― su voz parecía querer quebrarse. Aquella historia de la lucha de un niño, vendido a los demonios, por su vida le había hecho sentir tan culpable, por vivir en tranquilidad a costa de esa persona, a costa de la estabilidad emocional de Tahomaru quien fue obligado por su deber a intentar matar ―Vivimos en paz a costa de Hyakkimaru e hicimos que Tahomaru tratara de matar a su propio hermano… solo fuimos una carga para ambos

―No creo que ninguno de los dos lo viera de esa forma― golpeó ligeramente el brazo de la mujer para que le prestara atención ―Ahora ya todo terminó, podemos empezar de cero para que nadie vuelva a sufrir como aniki

―Dororo― vio a la pequeña llena de ternura, si bien no conocía a Hyakkimaru estaba segura que tanto él, como Tahomaru y el pequeño que tenía enfrente eran ángeles, almas tan puras que ella no tenía el derecho de vivir con ellos ―Eres tan amable

.

.

.

Lentamente sus ojos se llenaron con la claridad del día, despertó con sus sentidos nublados, su cuerpo pesaba y dolía al extremo de que cada ligero movimiento que intentaba realizar le hacía querer gritar, sin embargo tal parecía que ni para eso tenía suficientes fuerzas.

― ¿Dónde… estoy? ¿Hermano?― balbuceó al cabo de unos cuantos minutos, en lo que su conciencia hacía acto de presencia en su aturdida mente.

― ¡Qué bueno, ha despertado señor!― vio acercarse a una muchacha de cabello azabache, creía recordarla, aún a pesar de todo el revoltijo de recuerdos que atacaba sus sentidos, estaba convencido de poder reconocer a esa chica.

―Kibou― su nombre le llegó como un suspiro inconsciente ―Eso es― volteó a ver la cara de la fémina y sonrió al saberse consiente de algo ―Eres la amiga de Kibou

―Es halagador que me recuerde señor

― ¿Qué pasó?― trataba de reincorporarse, pero sus músculos poco hacían por ayudarle, se percató de que aún conservaba aquel traje de batalla, era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido en aquel momento en el que, tras devolverle los ojos a su hermano, cayó rendido al suelo por el cansancio… se sentía completamente igual.

―No trate de levantarse, por favor

―Mi hermano…― su mente aún no se aclaraba, se sentó para poder reflexionar un poco acerca de lo acontecido, no recordaba mucho, y no entendía mucho de lo que pasaba. Pocos segundos después algo en su mente había conectado, haciéndole volver los últimos recuerdos de golpe, aquella sensación de frustración y miedo le azotó el pecho, devolviéndole la vitalidad por un momento ― ¡Madre! ¡¿Dónde están?!― la desesperación atacó sus sentidos y su cuerpo, lleno de adrenalina por el pesar del destino de sus familiares, respondió de inmediato. Salió de aquella pequeña casa dándose cuenta a su paso que el sitio estaba muy deteriorado; fuera del recinto se encontró con varios "campamentos" de heridos y hacía el horizonte, donde se alzaba majestuoso aquel castillo que fuese su hogar, no se hallaba más que el vacío. El peso del dolor le hizo caer de bruces al suelo admirando con miedo aquel lugar ― ¿Qué pasó aquí?

―Joven amo― reconoció aquella voz, se trataba de uno de los sirvientes de la casa, sin embargo su voz le apetecía distante ― ¿Ya se encuentra bien?― la mente del moreno no pudo asimilar las palabras que soltaba su contrario ―Lamento el destino que tuvo la señora

―Mi madre…― esas palabras si llegaron a calar en su pensamiento, resonaron con tanta lástima que su mirada inmediatamente tomó un brillo de tristeza, esperándose lo peor. Fijó su vista en el hombre buscando apaciguar sus dudas ― ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

―Muy poco que usted no sepa, señor, solo ha estado dormido por poco tiempo

― ¿Cuánto?

―Poco más que Hyogo y Mutsu― y esa frase le devolvió la vitalidad que vio perder con la noticia de su madre, se dirigió hacia el hombrecillo, con cierta brusquedad le tomó de los hombros y su voz salió un tanto desesperada.

― ¡¿Hyogo?! ¡¿Mutsu?! ¡¿Están ellos vivos?!

―Así es señor

―Llévame con ellos por favor― pidió con más calma en su tono, su contrario aceptó y lo guío hasta uno de los "campamentos" donde Hyogo y Mutsu se encontraban siendo atendidos por un par de mujeres, cambiaban sus vendajes, eso llamó su atención ―No están…― sus brazos no estaban, pero ellos seguían ahí, seguían vivos. El joven no pudo evitar soltar un sollozo de alivio, ellos seguían ahí, no le importó nada más y se dejó romper en llanto.

.

.

.

― ¿En serio puedes comprarlos?― se sorprendió por la propuesta de la chica, comprar caballos realmente aceleraría su paso, pero ni siquiera había contemplado la idea por la falta de capital.

―Sí, aunque creo que costarán todo mi dinero― argumentó la castaña contando las monedas, apenas tenía las suficientes para pagar los cuatro caballos.

―Ese dinero…

―Lo junte vendiendo mi trabajo, no te preocupes

―No tienes por qué hacerlo― la niña se sentía algo culpable, era bastante dinero y conociendo la situación de pobreza en la que estaban, seguro que le había costado horrores juntarlo; podía jurar que aquellas monedas tenían un noble propósito y le molestaba tener que usarlas para otra cosa.

―Está bien, igual necesitaríamos caballos para traer la carga ¿No es así?― la morena tuvo que darle la razón ―No te preocupes Dororo, doy el dinero porque quiero

― ¿Para qué era?

―Para traer a alguien de regreso― sonrió con melancolía ―Pero si la traigo ahora solo vendrá a sufrir, así que prefiero usar ese dinero para algo que pueda ayudar más

―Gracias

―No, gracias a ti Dororo― le dedicó una sonrisa ―Ahora voy a pagar los caballos, aunque no nos quedará dinero para comprar comida, tendremos que conseguirla de otra manera

―Eso puedes dejármelo a mí― dijo con alegría mientras Yahiko y los chicos escogían los caballos a comprar.

.

.

.

―Ya veo― los aldeanos le habían contado todos los sucesos que habían presenciado, desde el castillo quemándose hasta el partir de su hermano, también habían mencionado a Dororo y su plan para reconstruir esas tierras y como había emprendido un viaje con cuatro de los habitantes de esas tierras, tanto Tahomaru como Hyogo y Mutsu sintieron verdadera gratitud por el actuar de aquel ladrón ―Todo por lo que han pasado terminó siendo culpa de mi familia― se arrodilló ante los aldeanos, pegando su frente al suelo, sus guardianes le secundaron, aún con la poca movilidad que representaba su condición ―Lo lamento tanto, de verdad, lamento todo lo que tuvieron que sufrir por nuestro egoísmo― la gente estaba asombrada con las acciones del joven, aceptaron que todo ello les había hecho sufrir, pero ellos también habían escuchado la historia de una tristeza tan, o quizá más, grande que la de ellos.

―Levante la cara señor― habló uno de los hombres heridos. Tahomaru acató órdenes, estaba extrañado con el tono tan amable en el que le habían hablado, a Hyogo y Mutsu también les ayudaron a levantarse y mirar de frente a ese pueblo, esa gente que en lugar de mirar con odio irradiaba comprensión ―No tiene por qué disculparse, nosotros le agradecemos todo lo que hizo y lamentamos que tanto usted como su hermano tuvieran que sufrir tanto― su pueblo había sido ignorante del trato de Daigo con los demonios y del sufrir de Hyakkimaru, había sido ignorante del pesar de Tahomaru al intentar matar a su hermano por el bienestar de toda su gente; habían sido tan ignorantes hasta que aquel niño les contó a detalle la historia de esa familia y su cruel destino.

― ¿Por qué?― el joven estaba incrédulo, no entendía el porqué de la amabilidad de la gente, aun cuando él no logró hacer nada para evitarles tanto sufrimiento y tan solo llegó a condenar a su pueblo por sus malas decisiones.

―Aquel niño nos contó todo― algunas mujeres cercanas al azabache lo ayudaron a levantarse, mientras él escuchaba atento a su gente hablar ―Agradecemos todo lo que hizo por nosotros

―Siempre nos ayudó y nos trató como iguales― argumentó aquella amiga de Kibou, a la cual Tahomaru había comprado su libertad tiempo atrás.

―Aunque tal vez no fue la mejor de sus elecciones, hizo todo por nosotros y agradecemos eso― aceptó uno de sus antiguos sirvientes, que tuvo la oportunidad de sobrevivir cuando Tahomaru los echó del castillo. La amabilidad de la gente le había consternado, su ser no pudo más que tranquilizarse; esa gente no había muerto, su hermano volvió a ser un humano, Hyogo y Mutsu estaban a su lado, Dororo se presentaba como un ángel que les daba una oportunidad para recobrar sus vidas, incluso el sacrificio de su madre había traído paz a la tierra… el cielo se teñía de un puro azul que calmaba el alma.

―Padre― el recuerdo de su madre le hizo recordar a su otro progenitor, aquel que se había ido a luchar una guerra sin utilidad―. ¿Mi padre? ¿Alguien sabe algo de mi padre?― Claro que la situación en la que estaban era mayormente culpa de su padre, pero a final de cuentas era su familia, estaba preocupado por su seguridad. Los presentes se miraron entre ellos tratando de hallar algún indicio de saber, sin embargo en la expresión de todos tan solo cabía la negativa.

―Nadie sabe nada, las tropas del este no volvieron, salieron a batallar contra el clan Asakura y nadie ha visto a su padre desde entonces

―Ya veo...― tan solo atinó a aceptar, comprendió la lastima con la que le observaban, sin embargo él ya estaba preparado para cualquier resultado. No importaba si su padre había sobrevivido o sucumbido en campo abierto, jamás le volvería a ver. Divisó gentilmente a sus guardianes, ahora mismo la única familia que le quedaba eran ellos dos, y muy dentro de él agradecía que así fuese; tratar con su padre y hermano sería difícil, aún necesitaba tiempo para adecuarse a la actual situación y el que sus mejores amigos estuvieran allí era su salvación.

―Lo lamentamos joven señor

―No se preocupen― quería caminar, pero ahora que su mente se hallaba en calma el dolor y cansancio hacían mella, pronto encontró una rama lo suficientemente fuerte para servirle de bastón ―_Esto servirá― _susurró para sí mismo y le dirigió una apacible mirada a la gente, en especial a Hyogo y Mutsu que lo veían expectantes ―Tengo que hacer algo, pero debo hacerlo solo― comenzó su andar, pero antes de salir del rango de audición de los presentes volteó, les apreció con calma y con una gran sonrisa de alivio clamó ―Gracias― antes de tomar rumbo hacía la sala infernal.

A su paso se impregnó del aroma en el viento, aún olía a madera quemada y el ambiente se volvía nauseabundo con el olor a sangre en su camino; ese edificio que fuese su hogar había sido reducido a escombros; el azabache dio una reverencia en aquel lugar en profundo agradecimiento a su madre y a aquel hombre que se sacrificaron para que tanto él como su hermano escaparan de las llamas del lugar.

Continuó con paso lento, pronto le haría una digna tumba a ambos; caminaba entre cadáveres dándose cuenta de la crueldad de aquella lucha por la vida, tan amargo fue el precio por arrebatarle el cuerpo a un bebé, se lamentó el fin de tantas vidas y prometió honrarlos como era debido. Incluso las escaleras hasta la sala infernal estaban llenas de sangre y muerte, dentro el lugar desprendía un olor a carbón y metal; allí delante de él las estatuas rotas de aquellos demonios parecieron burlarse de su precaria condición, sin embargo poca atención les prestó pues una pequeña estatua de madera acaparó su mirar, aquella figurilla llena de sangre y a su lado un casco con una espada enterrada. Suspiró ante la escena, no comprendía nada y aun así estaba seguro que la culpa que lo inundaba estaba ligada a su padre y que la amabilidad en el filo de aquella espada era por la redención de su hermano.

―Lo logramos― sacó el arma de su sitio, confirmando que su filo se encontrara bien ―Volvimos a ser humanos― agradeció hacia esa pequeña estatua con una leve reverencia y salió del lugar llevando consigo la katana.

Volvió sobre sus pasos, admirando de nueva cuenta los cuerpos en su caminar, lo primero que haría sería darles un digno entierro a aquellos hombres, luego ya sopesaría la opción de marcharse del pueblo. Sin embargo aquel día no estaba solo plagado de muerte sino también de vida, su mirada captó a los aldeanos ayudándose entre sí, para calmar el dolor de los heridos y complacer las necesidades de los más jóvenes; aunque odió el momento en el que aquel pasaje se distorsionó.

Desde su posición pudo observar como dos sujetos se acercaban a toda prisa en caballo, traían el emblema del clan Asakura y eso no podía ser más que problemático. No supo cuando su cuerpo se movió, pero en cuanto vio intenciones de aquellos hombres por atacar ya estaba interponiéndose entre ellos y su gente. Las cosas pasaron demasiado rápido, agradecía eso pues no sabía cuándo su dolor y cansancio volverían, logró ahuyentar a los soldados y hacerse con uno de los caballos que llevaban; se había confiado, si bien esa guerra interna había terminado, la guerra contra el mundo aún los asechaba, no podía bajar la guardia… no habiendo tantas personas que debía proteger.

―Rápido, tomen todos los escombros que puedan y prendan fuego en la entrada del pueblo― se dirigió hacia los pobladores que allí se encontraban y que habían visto de cerca el ataque.

― ¡Sí!― acataron rápidamente la orden, con cierto pánico de que aquellos hombres decidiesen volver.

―Contrólenlo, no dejen que se expanda a los árboles― subió al caballo que habían logrado obtener de los soldados y se dirigió hacia el campamento donde la mayoría de la gente se encontraba, al llegar tanto Hyogo como Mutsu advirtieron la preocupación en su mirada y se dirigieron rápidamente hacía él en busca de órdenes, sus cuerpos se movían gracias a la adrenalina que recorría su sangre.

― ¿Cuál es la situación joven amo?― corearon los hermanos ante la llegada de Tahomaru.

―Mutsu, Hyogo, alguno de ustedes tome el caballo y vaya a las entradas del pueblo más lejanas― instruía mientras se bajaba del animal y fue Hyogo quien le reemplazó como jinete del corcel ―Llévense a un puñado de gente, deben prender fuego con los escombros y mantener una barrera de llamas controlada

― ¿Señor?

―Muy probablemente nos ataquen, somos débiles ante una ofensiva y al parecer esa información ya llegó a oídos de los Asakura

―A la orden― Hyogo dio marcha hacía las afueras del pueblo, del lado oeste, llevándose consigo a todo el que pudiera.

―Mutsu, llévate a los que tengan experiencia con armas

―Sí señor

―Toma las armas que hay tiradas a lo largo del territorio y distribúyelos en puntos estratégicos, deben ser una defensa que apoye a los muros de fuego

―De inmediato― y Mutsu también tomó rumbo, convocando a todo aquel que pudiese escucharla, por otro lado las personas cercanas a Tahomaru en ese momento entendieron que algo importante estaba pasando y se acercaron para escuchar cualquier tipo de orden que el joven pudiera dar.

―Escuchen, podríamos ser atacados― respondió ante la expectación de los presentes ―Sin embargo eso no significa que no podamos defendernos, necesito que todos tomen escombros y los lleven a las entradas del pueblo, allí les prenderemos fuego, haremos un muro de fuego para evitar los posibles ataques― vio el terror de la gente, nadie quería pasar por ello nuevamente ―Que los heridos y niños se queden aquí y se escondan, mujeres y hombres ayudarán a defender esta tierra. Ya pasamos por mucho, nadie quiere volver a la guerra, pero aún no podemos bajar la guardia. Aguantamos una batalla, podemos con esto, debemos sobrevivir― el miedo de la gente se convirtió en determinación ante tales palabras, todos comenzaron a realizar lo que pedía el muchacho, él mismo tenía intención de ayudar cuando cayó presa del cansancio _―Maldita sea, ahora no―_ se regañó mentalmente, tratando de volver a ponerse en pie, cuando sus antiguos sirvientes le ayudaron a levantarse.

―Señor, está aún muy débil, no debería moverse― lo apoyaron contra un árbol para que pudiera descansar.

―No puedo darme esos lujos ahora que todos corremos peligro

―Ya hizo suficiente señor, ahora nosotros lucharemos por nuestra vida también

―Solo díganos que hacer― el joven los miró expectante, pronto su determinación volvió y se concentró en el momento, no tenía tiempo de ponerse sentimental.

―Crucen el puente, más allá deberán hacer el muro de fuego, pero mantengan una antorcha prendida de este lado… si se da el caso deberemos quemar el puente

―A la orden

Tras todos los preparativos una línea de defensa básica había sido levantada, los guerreros se encontraban haciendo guardia y los demás se mantenían controlando las llamas del fuego. La noche no tardó en llegar, Tahomaru estaba seguro de que podrían resistir algún ataque. Cada cierto tiempo llegaban a informarle sobre el estado de cada salida del pueblo, así como de los caminos poco accesibles hacía este, fue en aquel momento que una joven llegó con algo entre manos.

―Señor, encontramos esto a las afueras del pueblo, tiene el emblema de su familia― analizó lo que era una bolsa con el emblema de aquella tierra, dentro se hallaba otra de color verde, quiso ver lo que su interior guardaba y lo que allí encontró le sorprendió.

― ¿Semillas de arroz?


	6. Primeros pasos

Llevaban ya cuatro días viajando y por fin llegaron al muelle donde debían coger una barca para poder llegar hasta la isla donde se encontraba el dinero. En una de las aldeas cercanas consiguieron prestado un pequeño bote, sin embargo no era la suficientemente grande para llevarlos a todos y mucho menos a la carga que traerían, Jiheita se ofreció para quedarse en la costa cuidando de los caballos y también de la carga que dejarían, puesto que el tamaño de la barca los obligaba a realizar varios viajes.

Kibou navegaba con cierta rapidez la barca hasta el punto indicado por Dororo, Yahiko y Michihide revisaban que las canastas no tuvieran huecos o partes débiles; por su parte Dororo se encontraba viendo con bastante curiosidad a la castaña.

― ¿Pasa algo?― le interrogó la mayor, no es que le molestara la atención que le prestaba aquel niño, más bien era que su fijo mirar le ponía realmente nerviosa.

―Tu hakama está lleno de arcilla y pintura, tus manos están astilladas

― ¿Ah?― observó la tela, aquel color azul oscuro hacía resaltar las manchas de la pintura clara que llegaba a utilizar en su trabajo, ese pequeño le parecía demasiado observador.

―Además tenías tanto dinero, siendo una simple esposa no podrías tener tanto, ni siquiera siendo campesina ¿Cómo...

― ¿Eso era lo que te preocupaba?― le interrumpió, no sabía si estaba interpretando de forma correcta las palabras del pequeño, pero creía que le hablaba con preocupación por lo que hacía para obtener todo ese dinero; ciertamente una mujer no podía conseguir tal monto a menos que se vendiera a si misma o se casara con alguien poderoso, pero ninguna de esas opciones había sido la fuente de ingresos de Kibou ―Soy artesana, alfarera para ser más exactos, trabajo la cerámica y la madera, aunque también soy campesina

― ¿Pudiste serlo a pesar de este estado de guerra? ¿No habría sido más fácil que te casaras? Digo, estando en una tierra tan próspera como Daigo

―Bueno, mis padres murieron antes de que tuviera la edad suficiente para casarme y tenía que sobrevivir, así que opté por seguir con sus oficios

―Lo lamento― musitó la pequeña tras un ligero silencio.

―No hay problema, ya tiene demasiado tiempo

―Entonces― quiso cambiar de tema, tratando de evitar un ambiente pesado ― ¿Tú padre era un artesano?

―Mi madre lo era, mi padre era un campesino, ambos me enseñaron a trabajar como ellos y ahora puedo valerme por mí misma

―Pero…― algo en su historia no cuadraba, no conocía mujeres artesanas que pudieran sobrevivir vendiendo su trabajo, entonces ¿Cómo aquella mujer sí pudo hacerlo?

―Vendo mi trabajo como si fuera el de algún maestro quien solo me paga para venderlas— entendió lo que no le cuadraba al pequeño —No me molesta, al final eso me da dinero― el ambiente se estaba tornando algo extraño, apostaba a que aquellos chicos también lo pensaban y por eso no decían una sola palabra, intentó distraer la mente de todos preguntando otra cosa al azar ―Basta de hablar de mi ¿Cuánto dinero vamos a sacar?

― ¡Es toda una montaña! ¡Más de lo que te pudieras imaginar!― la niña volvió a su habitual alegría, moviendo los brazos con euforia creando una imagen para transmitir la inmensidad del botín ―Una cueva entera

― ¡¿Tanto así?!

―Sí, aunque sólo nos llevaremos la mitad, creo que estaríamos bien con eso y lo demás seguirá escondido para no arriesgarlo

― ¿De dónde sacó un niño como tú tanto dinero?― le parecía curioso que alguien como él les diera esa salida, siempre pensó que si llegaba a pasar sería algún otro señor con territorios bajo su nombre.

―Mis padres lo consiguieron― y entonces la melancolía volvió a atacar a la pequeña ladrona, su tono de voz se había suavizado y sus ojos irradiaban amor ―El sueño de mi padre siempre fue construir un pueblo sin ayuda de los samurái, un lugar seguro para todos, libre de guerras y dolor

―Tus padres son personas muy amables

―Sí, lo eran, ambos fueron tan valientes, amables y decididos― la castaña creyó ver los ojos de Dororo cristalizarse, pero de inmediato aquella radiante sonrisa volvió a apoderarse de su rostro ―Por eso yo también lo soy― estaba sorprendida con la actitud del infante, entendió que sus padres habían muerto cuando pronunció la palabra _"fueron"; _creía que había tocado una fibra sensible en el pequeño, y tal vez así fuese, pero la paz con la que afrontaba su perdida le demostraban la gran madurez que poseía Dororo.

―Estarían muy orgullosos de ti― la pequeña asintió con ternura en su cara, se dispuso a mirar el mar en calma mientras llegaban a la isla, realmente esperaba que sus padres estuviesen orgullosos de ella.

.

.

.

Habían pasado ya algunos días desde que él había despertado y en el tiempo que llevaba alerta tan solo volvieron a atacarlos una vez más, tanto él como su pueblo se encontraban heridos y hambrientos.

Sin dinero y sin médicos no podían lograr una estabilidad en el poblado, sus propias heridas se abrían constantemente y el cansancio lo tenía postrado en los momentos más inoportunos. Aquella niña dijo que traería dinero, así que esperando por su llegada lo único que podían hacer era mantenerse a salvo.

Los muros de fuego fueron una excelente opción para defenderse y limpiar el pueblo de los escombros, sin embargo de nada servía mantenerse seguros si morirían de hambre pronto.

―Señor, hemos logrado abrir las bodegas, ahora mismo estamos sacando el alimento― informó aquella chica quien fuera la primera persona que vio al despertar.

―Bien, tráiganla toda, debemos hacer un conteo de todo lo que hay y distribuirlo para este mes― su pueblo tenía dos bodegas donde almacenaban comida para el invierno, afortunadamente estaban fuera de los dominios del castillo, específicamente en la parte posterior de la sala infernal a las faldas del sitio. Lograron dar con la ubicación del lugar, al menos por un tiempo no tendrían que preocuparse por el hambre ―No sabemos cuándo volveremos a tener comida así que hay que racionarla adecuadamente

―A la orden señor― todos se encontraban trabajando, aquel pueblo se levantaría de las cenizas. Con aquellos pensamientos vio desaparecer a la joven, observaba su espalda cuando un nombre atravesó su mente como un susurro.

―Kibou…― era cierto ¿Hace cuánto que no pensaba en ese nombre? ¿Hace cuánto había ignorado la existencia de esa chica? Aquella castaña con la cual congenió casi de inmediato, aquella mujer que le había visitado tantas veces y que le había hecho tan alegre por momentos ¿Cómo es que la había olvidado? ― Kibou ¿Aún me recordarás?

.

.

.

La castaña se preguntaba día y noche por el bienestar de Tahomaru, y ese momento no era la excepción, se había marchado cuando el muchacho aún dormía y le preocupaba su salud y seguridad, ansiaba con ganas regresar y encontrar tranquilidad al ver su rostro.

― ¡Kibou!

― ¿Qué pasa?― la voz de Dororo la sacó de sus pensamientos ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Kibou se encontraba en la barca, esperando a Yahiko quien bajaba una carga para que ella pudiera irla a dejar y volviese por más. Pero ahora Dororo se encontraba frente a ella, se suponía que ella estaría dentro de la cueva seleccionando que se llevarían.

― ¿Oye, te encuentras bien?

―Sí― rio nerviosamente recordando que su mente se había perdido en el recuerdo de Tahomaru ―Solo estoy algo cansada, pero dime ¿Ocurre algo?― sin estar convencida del todo Dororo ignoró el comportamiento de la mujer y prosiguió con el asunto en cuestión.

― ¿Traemos otra canasta? Al parecer calculé mal y aún falta empacar algo de dinero para el monto que pretendía llevarme

―No, ya no tenemos

― ¿Qué haré ahora?― la castaña comenzó a revisar a su alrededor buscando algo que pudiera servir hasta que cayó en cuenta de sus ropajes ― Supongo que tendremos que irnos así

― ¿Y esto no te sirve?― inquirió mientras se deshacía del hakama.

― ¡¿Qué haces?!

―Sé que es solo tela y que puede no resistir mucho peso, pero creo que puede servir― le extendió las telas a la niña quien las tomó con algo de sorpresa.

―No tienes por qué hacerlo

―No hay problema, aún estoy bien solo con el kosode― dijo mientras se acomodaba la prenda mencionada.

―Volveremos pronto, esta será la última carga

― De acuerdo, ten cuidado

.

.

.

Tahomaru se veía perdido en sus pensamientos, el calmado cielo azul y el tranquilo susurro del viento mantenía a cada persona en paz; el joven se encontraba sentado en la entrada de una de las casas que seguían en pie, observando el horizonte, como anhelando ver la llegada de alguien atravesando aquel puente.

― ¿Le molesta algo señor?― Mutsu se acercó al joven preocupada por su extraño actuar.

―No realmente― aceptó con una voz suave, apenas dirigiéndole la mirada a la chica ―Solo que me he acordado de alguien― cerró los ojos dejándose hundir en sus recuerdos ―Esta guerra no solo me arrebató a mi madre, también me arrebató el recuerdo de un amable corazón

―Señor, lamento informarle que nadie la ha visto― entendió a quien se refería, si bien a ella no le importaba la relación de aquella castaña con su señor y por ello nunca se la había recordado al joven, no era como si realmente la hubiese olvidado, después de todo Mutsu tenía una gran memoria. Y cuando vio que su señor había vuelto a recobrar la conciencia de la existencia de la chica intentó buscarla aún si nadie se lo había pedido.

― ¿Preguntaste a su amiga?

―Sí… pero no me ha dicho nada más de lo que usted sabe― una vez la calma volvió al pueblo Tahomaru se había dedicado a preguntar por aquella mujer, pero nadie, más que aquella muchacha que vio al despertar sabían de su existencia.

―Le dejó mi cuidado a su amiga y desapareció― su oscura mirada se clavó en el limpio cielo ―Dime Mutsu ¿Crees que siga viva?

―No lo sé señor― estaba a punto de argumentar que si había muerto recientemente tarde o temprano encontrarían su cuerpo, sin embargo esas palabras, aunque ciertas, le sabían tan crueles que prefirió callar ―Lo lamento

―No me arrepiento de haberla olvidado hasta hoy, luché por lo que creí correcto

―Señor, en su defensa debo decir que usted luchó por su pueblo, ella es parte de su pueblo… usted luchó por ella― le miró con agradecimiento, pero cualquier intención de hablar fue acallada con el grito de Hyogo avisando el ataque que se acercaba; volvió a tirar aquellos recuerdos, creyó que estaba bien dejarla en el olvido otra vez, en ese momento lo único que importaba era mantener la seguridad de su pueblo así tuviera que dar su vida por ello.

.

.

.

— ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Eh?— durante todo el camino la niña cabeceó, se hallaba realmente fatigada por el largo viaje que habían logrado hacer en tan poco tiempo. Lo lograron sacrificando horas de sueño y no comiendo adecuadamente, esto aunado a los eventos que recientemente había vivido aquella chiquilla, calaron realmente duro en su pequeño cuerpo.

—Necesitas descansar— objetó de inmediato la castaña, al mismo tiempo que dirigía el caballo hacía las orillas del camino, específicamente donde se hallaba un frondoso árbol. Bajó a la niña consigo y pidió que se recostara a la sombra del árbol mientras ella rebuscaba entre el equipaje algo de agua.

— ¿Pasa algo?— inquirió Jiheita quien, acompañado de Yahiko y Michihide, secundaron la acción de Kibou al bajarse del caballo.

—Jiheita, necesito un favor ¿Podrías conseguir algo de comer? Creo recordar que hay un pueblo aquí cerca

— ¿Eh?… Sí, está bien

— Yahiko, Michihide ¿Podrían cuidar de Dororo mientras voy por agua?— los mencionados tan solo asintieron a la vez que atendían al gesto de la castaña que les pedía sus cuencos para el agua.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?— preguntó la morena con cierto tono de réplica.

—Lamento no haber notado tu cansancio antes— se acercó a la pequeña y le tomó de las manos, denotando en su mirar verdadera culpa.

—No tienes por qué tenerme tanta consideración ¿Acaso no querías volver pronto? — La mayor asintió — ¿Entonces por qué?— la niña no entendió el actuar de la mujer, hacía pocos días se negaba a acompañarla y ahora mismo la procuraba con tanta dulzura.

—Recordé que está bien olvidar— le sonrió con ternura —Ahora mismo hay cosas más importantes— acarició ligeramente el rostro de la infante —Y ahora mismo tú eres lo más importante, Dororo— y con tales palabras la castaña abandonó el lugar; era cierto, había cosas más importantes en las que ocuparse, estaba bien que abandonara la nostalgia por la presencia de Tahomaru, era necesario que olvidara lo que creía sentir y mejor dedicarse a ser de utilidad para personas que intentan mejorar la vida, tal como lo era Dororo.

.

.

.

Tras una semana y media el grupo de Dororo por fin regresaba a las tierras de Daigo, intentando entrar al pueblo se encontraron con barricadas de escombros y lo que parecían ser muros de fuego recientemente extinguidos.

— ¿Qué pasó aquí?— la duda y el miedo por una posible invasión mientras estaban fuera crecía dentro de sus corazones, el terror los estrujaba hasta que divisaron a lo lejos una persona bien conocida.

— ¡Hyogo!— la castaña se acercó rápidamente seguida por detrás de aquellos hombres.

— ¿Kibou?— se extrañó de la presencia de aquella mujer, hacía tiempo que no la veía. Tan pronto llegaron a la altura del mencionado se bajaron de los caballos y encararon de frente al hombre—. Hyogo ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Están…

—Tuvimos algunos altercados, pero pudimos defendernos bien gracias al mando del joven amo— calló todas las preocupaciones de la mujer, y ella ya con tranquilidad en su corazón dejó que la pequeña morena manifestara todas sus dudas.

— ¿Fueron los Asakura?

—Sí ¿Tú eres Dororo, cierto?

—Sí, he traído dinero suficiente para empezar a reconstruir el pueblo ¿Tahomaru ha despertado ya? Debo hablar con él

—Los llevaré con él— siguieron a Hyogo, dándose cuenta a su paso como aquel pueblo derruido se levantaba de entre sus escombros. Las personas se ayudaban entre sí, alimentaban a los niños y curaban a los heridos, la humanidad se respiraba en el ambiente y el corazón de todos parecía liberarse con cada acto de amabilidad. Por tanto dolor tuvieron que pasar para entender que solo el apoyo mutuo los haría encontrar la prosperidad que tanto anhelaban. Dororo aceptó dejar la carga de dinero en manos de los chicos que le acompañaban, ciertamente había comprobado que eran hombres de confianza, y acompañada de la castaña se encaminó hasta la casa donde se encontraba descansando el menor de los Daigo.

Al entrar se encontraron con un Tahomaru intentado incorporarse con ayuda de su espada, al acto Kibou se acercó sosteniendo al muchacho en brazos evitando que cayese.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? Aún no te recuperas— Tahomaru pareció agradecerle con la mirada y también transmitirle tranquilidad. Se sostuvo con apoyo de su espada, mostrando una sonrisa hacía los presentes.

—No voy a quedarme en cama mientras mi gente corre peligro— intentaba avanzar pero aún con el apoyo de la espada no conseguía sostenerse del todo, la mujer hizo caso omiso de su esfuerzo por avanzar y solamente optó por sentarlo en el futón. A punto estaba el joven de replicar cuando la castaña le sostuvo las manos y sus ojos comenzaron a acumular lágrimas.

—Me alegra que estés bien— besó las manos del muchacho y le dedicó una sonrisa de auténtico alivio, el rostro de Tahomaru no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente.

— ¿Realmente te encuentras bien Tahomaru?— interrumpió el cálido ambiente la niña, aunque debía admitir que también se encontraba preocupada.

—Dororo— recordaba a ese niño, lo había conocido junto a Hyakkimaru, jamás imaginó que pudieran estar tan cerca, ambos trabajando por el pueblo que había quedado en ruinas —Muchas gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo— dio una leve reverencia con la poca movilidad que le permitía su posición.

— ¡No tienes por qué agradecerme!— respondió algo exaltada y nerviosa, mientras intentaba disimular su sonrojo.

—Gracias— le dedicó una sonrisa llena de ternura, pareció recordar algo y se puso a rebuscar entre sus ropas —Por cierto, estoy seguro que sabes qué significa esto— le extendió aquella bolsa con el emblema de su familia, Dororo la reconoció de inmediato.

—Esto es de aniki

—Lo encontraron en las afueras del pueblo… ¿Para qué son estas semillas de arroz?— los ojos de la niña se llenaron de lágrimas y un recuerdo melancólico asechó su mente.

—Son para cumplir el sueño de una noble alma


End file.
